Teardrops
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: 32 years have passed and Saya awakens, but Hagi is nowhere to be found. Rated K because it's just so sad


Sorry to break your hearts, my loves. I decided to do a sad story of loss, since I have so much experience with it. I know it is really really sad, but sometimes we have to take the bitter to enjoy the sweet even more.

"_My All" by Mariah Carey- italics_

**I do not own Blood Plus or the characters or the song in italics or, pretty much, anything. Just enjoy the latest thing that spilled from my warped mind- K?**

Teardrops

~ 32 years have passed ~

There, next to the crumbling remains of the Zoo, sits a lone cello case. No one knows how it got there or who left it, but it is certain that whoever it was wouldn't be back.

Only a memory exists of the man who once played it. Only he knows how he died, but a lovely memory of the man with ebony hair and the face of an angel still lives in the mind of-

_SAYA_

_I am thinking of you in my sleepless solitude tonight._

_If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right._

'_Cause I've drowned in you and I won't pull through_

_Without you by my side._

Saya walked through the park. Kai and her nieces were home making lunch. It was a beautiful day. The wind blew a chill in the air, as spring had not quite arrived yet.

Saya remembered awakening to the empty tomb a year ago. A much older Julia and David were waiting as she broke through the webs of her chrysalis. They cleaned her up and immediately attached a blood drip. At the time she really didn't understand what was going on, but was too weak to fight and too confused as she couldn't yet see. 30 years of sleeping had depleated her strength and made her eyes weak.

Yes, that was a year ago. She still remembers that when they were leaving, Saya carried down on a gurney by two of Julia's students that she couldn't see and still felt weak. But something caught her attention, a smell. She smelled something so familiar that it brought a memory as vivid as daylight. She could hear the deep, mournful sound of a cello playing and her unseeing eyes remembered a lock of wavy, ebony hair tied with a dark blue ribbon. She reached down and grasped the rose that was laid by the tomb just for her.

_I'd give my all to have just one more night with you._

_I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine._

'_Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song._

_I'd give my all for your love tonight._

She knew who it was now. All her memories had returned, but her faithful chevalier had not. She carried the dried up rose in her hand still, her only link to him.

She laid back against the tree remembering him-

He never slept. When she'd awaken, she'd sometimes open her eye, just a crack, to find him casually staring out the window, arms folded over his chest. She really didn't notice how attractive he was at the time, they were too busy with their mission for those thoughts. She could see him, flying through the air on dark wings, the face of an angel. And he loved her.

He confessed it! Where is he?

_Baby, can you feel me imagining I'm looking in your eyes._

_I can see you clearly, vividly emblazoned in my mind._

_And yet, you're so far, like a distant star_

_I'm wishing on tonight._

She held the rose and pictured him, sitting in front of the store, playing the cello. His song had brought back her memories then, but how will she bring him back now? She looked at the dried and withered rose and asked the cloudy winter skies, "Where is he? Did he…" she choked out a sob as the cold wind picked up. The rose in her hand disintegrated before her eyes- she knew the answer. She cried out to the heavens, "Nooooo!"

_I'd give my all to have just one more night with you._

_I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine._

'_Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song._

_I'd give my all for your love _

_Tonight._

A cold rain began to fall as she donned her hood and walked back to Omoro. His last words rang in her heart, "Nankurunaisa. I will always love you." She let the tears flow down her face as she felt her heart break.

_I'd give my all for your love tonight._


End file.
